combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Water
Dead Water (Infected Ship in Combat Arms Europe, 인펙티드 쉽 (Infected Ship) in Combat Arms Korea), is Combat Arms' 49th map. Overview The first part of each round is a "wave round" where the cabins are filled with poisonous gas and the players must survive for a designated amount of time. The second part is a "recon round" where the cabins are ventilated and the players must search for samples of the virus. Mission Briefing As with any Fireteam map, certain objectives must be met in order to progress. This map contains elements from Hired Guns. In order to better combat the Infected, defenses may be set up. Points will be spent to set up these defenses and include: three different M32 Rocket Turrets, three Infected Beacons, an Ammo Recovery Box, an HP Recovery Box, Shylock's Shotgun, and Shylock's Machinegun. *Players respawn at the start of every Wave and Recon round. At the start of a Wave round, players heal partially and regain all their ammo. At the start of the Recon round, players will fully heal/respawn with full HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. **'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color. **'Heavy Ammo packs' are only obtainable by buying it from Shylock. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. (Except from Shylock's Weapons) **'Health packs' can be obtained by killing the Infected or by buying it from Shylock. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have. Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. *'Gold' is used to buy items from Shylock. Gold may be obtained through searching or killing Infected. The Super Infected can drop 5,000 gold if killed before the Wave Round starts. It is also possible to obtain 5,000 gold through searching, albeit quite rare. *'Samples' are collected to complete the mission. They can be obtained while searching or when killing a Super Infected. They may come in bundles of up to three. **The average amount of samples needed to be collected per Recon round is five. Synopsis A player's "survival level" will increase every time a set amount of points (from killing the Infected) has been reached. The maximum level is 21, and higher levels result in more health for the player (player gains 20 health per level). The level up also heals the player, but it does not replenish ammo. These levels have no effect outside the game, and are lost upon finishing the mission. As with the other Fireteam maps, rewards will be given to soldiers after they complete different levels of difficulties. *Normal: No Reward *Hard: BioChem Bomb *Extreme: Concentrated BioChem Bomb The Infected New Infected are featured in this map. They are stronger than their land counterparts. Most noticeable are the facts that most of the infected on the ship are civilians. Also, infected creatures with green glowing eyes will release a cloud of gas upon death. *The Mauler *The Splicer *Crusher Captain (does not explode upon death) Super Infected Rare and stronger variations of the Infected.The fastest way to take them out is using a weapon of the Shylock Series. *Round 4 - Host Mauler (Normal) *Round 6 - Host Mauler (Armored) *Round 8 - Host Mauler (Female) *Round 10 - Splicer (Normal) *Round 12 - Splicer (Armored) *Round 14 - Splicer (Female) *Round 15 - All of the above + Crusher Captain Intel (Mission Updates) (Dialogue throughout the mission) H= Hoffman ; S= Shylock Prologue ''' H: "This is Hoffman calling from HQ. Do you copy? Your objective for this operation is to retrieve a sample of the new infected strain from the cruise ship." S: "The name's Shylock. If you need gear, I've got it, but only if you have the cash." S: "If you get back to base camp and realize you need something, hit 'G' to call me up. And look around the ship for money... Lots of rich people on these things." '''Round 1 H: "The infected are coming out of the ship's cabins! Secure your base camp and keep your team alive!" Round 2 (Locker Room & Bar) H: "Ventilation is back online, for now. The cabin should be clear enough for you to enter." H: "Hurry to the coordinates I'm sending you. You'll find something there." H: "The ventilation system is losing power. Get back to base camp before the gas leak kills you!" H: "The cabin is full of gas. Return to Base Camp. Repeat, return immediately!" Round 3 H: "Watch out! The Infected are swarming!" Round 4 (Cafeteria) H: "The fans are back online for now. That poisonous gas should be clear from the cabin now. You can go inside." H: "Hurry to the coordinates I'm sending you. You'll find something there." H: "The ventilation system is losing power. Get back to base camp before the gas leak kills you!" H: "The cabin is filling with poisonous gas. Return to base camp. Round 5 H: "I'm reading lots of new Infected coming your way. Take extreme caution!" Round 6 (Restaurant & Upper Deck) H: "Ventilation is back online, for now. The cabin should be clear enough for you to enter." H: "Hurry to the coordinates I'm sending you. You'll find something there." H: "The power to the ventilation system is unstable. The cabin will fill up with gas soon." H: "The cabin is full of gas. Return to Base Camp. Repeat, return immediately!" Round 7 H: "Watch out! Here they come!" Round 8 (Upper Level Cabins) H: "The fans are back online for now. That poisonous gas should be clear from the cabin now. You can go inside." H: "Hurry to the coordinates I'm sending you. You'll find something there." H: "The ventilation system is losing power. Get back to base camp before the gas leak kills you!" H: "The cabin is filling with poisonous gas. Return to base camp. Round 9 H: "Watch out! The Infected are swarming!" Round 10 (Lower Level Cabins) H: "Ventilation is back online, for now. The cabin should be clear enough for you to enter." H: "Hurry to the coordinates I'm sending you. You'll find something there." H: "The power to the ventilation system is unstable. The cabin will fill up with gas soon." H: "The cabin is full of gas. Return to Base Camp. Repeat, return immediately!" Round 11 H: "Watch out! Here they come!" Round 12 (Engine Room) H: "Ventilation power has been restored. Hurry up and get what you need!" H: "I've got you a route to the engine room. It's a big area, and you might get lost, so keep track of time!" H: "The power to the ventilation system is unstable. The cabin will fill up with gas soon." H: "The cabin is filling with poisonous gas. Return to base camp. Round 13 H: "Watch out! Here they come!" Round 14 (Casino) H: "Ventilation is back online, for now. The cabin should be clear enough for you to enter." H: "I've found a route into the casino, but the virus levels are very high. Proceed with caution..." H: "The power to the ventilation system is unstable. The cabin will fill up with gas soon." H: "The cabin is full of gas. Return to Base Camp. Repeat, return immediately!" Round 15 H: "You're almost there! Concentrate on eliminating all remaining hostiles. (Alternative cutscene plays) Items Sold This is the list of items sold by Shylock in Dead Water. Trivia *This is the first map to have two different names (in different regions, due to a language controversy). *It is the second map with no visible (main)land nearby, and the third to be completely surrounded by water (after Two Towers and Oil Rig ). *It incorporates elements from Hired Guns, where players can purchase and set-up props to fight off/distract the Infected. *Shylock is a reference to the main character from Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice. *A Player can level up while dead and a ring of light may appear above the position they had recently died, even though they are not alive and are not visible. This can be caused by the M32 Turrets or other weapons which deal damage over time used by the player before he/she is killed. *On the decks located just above the stair cases are lamp posts which the player, with the right speed, skill and timing, can access by jumping onto it. Once there, the player will be safe from the grasp of all zombies. However, players will not be able to remain in this position for long as the cloud of gas which envelopes the area between rounds will damage and, eventually, kill the player if they remain there for too long. ** This exploit was patched a few weeks after Dead Water's release thereby making it impossible to jump on to the lamp posts. *Infected can "Play Dead" as a search-able corpse. Searching a corpse may give the player Money, Virus samples or the "Dead" Infected awakens, attacks and possibly killing the unsuspecting player. *Although the size of the Infected are large, they somehow have managed to perfectly conceal themselves within vessels as small as a bag or a drawer and pop out from time to time when a drawer or bag is searched. *This map was released in Combat Arms Europe on December 18, 2013, in Combat Arms Korea on January 16th, 2014, in Combat Arms North America on January 23rd, 2014, and in Combat Arms Brazil on February 6th, 2014. *The Shylock weapons that can be purchased from the shop can be lost upon death. As such, the player will not respawn with the weapon upon revival and will have to repurchase the weapons should the player wish to reuse them. *There can only be one Shylock's Shotgun and one Shylock's Machinegun active at any given time. **However, a player can own multiple Shylock's weapons of the same type through the use of the "recharge" bug. *Regardless of the ending of the game, it appears that the main character featured in the Dead Water cutscenes possibly may not make it out of the cruise ship alive. *If one listens carefully, screams, shrieks, growls and roars can be heard in the background. *When in "toxic areas" or affected by the Splicer's green gas, some players' screens will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with purple and green screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. *Dead Water was completely removed from Combat Arms Brazil on April 3rd, 2014 due to a tactic that gave excessive EXP and GP.It should be noted that this tactic is not considered powerleveling. **It made its return in April 10th, 2014. *Dead Water, along with Outpost 31, suffered a bug that resulted players to have less EXP and GP. This bug occurred after some time since the release of Outpost 31. To compensate this error, the maps received a 200% EXP and GP boost from December 2nd, 2014 to December 11th, 2014.Combat Arms North America Official Webpage *Due to the merge of Combat Arms North America and Combat Arms Europe, the Fireteam map name "Dead Water" for Combat Arms North America is changed to "Infected Ship" to reflect the original Fireteam map name for Combat Arms Europe. Media Rocket Turret Level 1 Deploy.gif|The deploying animation of the Rocket Turret Level 1. Rocket Turret Level 2 Deploy.gif|The deploying animation of the Rocket Turret Level 2. Rocket Turret Level 3 Deploy.gif|The deploying animation of the Rocket Turret Level 3. Dead Water Sentinel 1.jpg|Rocket Turret Level 1. Dead Water Sentinel 2.jpg|Rocket Turret Level 2. Dead Water Sentinel 3.jpg|Rocket Turret Level 3. Dead Water Trap 1.jpg|The Infected Beacon Level 1. Dead Water Trap 2.jpg|The Infected Beacon Level 2. Dead Water Trap 3.jpg|The Infected Beacon Level 3. Dead Water First Aid Kit.jpg|The First Aid Kit. Dead Water Ammo Box.jpg|The Ammo Box. External Links #Infected Ship on Combat Arms Europe Official Webpage #인펙티드 쉽 on Combat Arms Korea Official Webpage #Dead Water on Combat Arms North America Official Webpage References Category:Maps Category:Fireteam Category:2014 Category:PvE Category:Exclusive Map